Custody
by ibliniy
Summary: 3rd in the CL series. The battle with KORPS is far from over, but Dan's father is back-and he wants Dan to come with him to America. On top of school, KORPS and his love life, how will Dan deal with this? Does he really just want to be a dad to Dan-or is there a deeper, darker intention? Most of all, who-or what- is Roger Faray, and what does he want with Keri and Tom?C9:My sweetie
1. A welcome headache

**Hey Guys! This is third and final story in the Complicated Love series, sequel to Merged! If you haven't read The Crime Minister's son and Merged (in that order) then I suggest you read those first. It will make a lot more sense.**

**This story will focus more on the developing relationships, like Frella's wedding, Toneisha and her parent's views, Deri and their problems, not to mention Zoe will meet somebody... SPOOOOOOOLLLIIEEERRSSS! It's somebody we've met before, can you guess?**

**Don't worry though, action is guaranteed! I love a good action story!**

**Thanks for sticking by me so long, I love you guys! 5-10 reviews for continue?**

**ibliniyxxx**

_Last time..._

_A crash from outside made them turn and run there._

_"STAY AWAY FROM US!" screamed Rosa, tears pouring down her face. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"_

_Dan's dad, Adam, was lying on the floor._

_"What's going on? Mum? Guy?" he asked the crying Rosa and the fuming Horatio._

_Adam stood up. "Dan. My name is Adam- and I've come to take you back to America with me."_

Dan looked between his biological father and his mother. "N-no. I'm staying with my mother." He went over to Rosa. "Mum, I'm never leaving you. Don't worry."

"And anyway," snapped Stark, intervening, "He has me now. A better father than you'd ever be." He shot Adam a disgusted look, and Dan felt a rush of respect towards the man. They may not get on very well, but they could still work together, to protect Rosa's happiness.

His head was whirling as well. A better father? Did that mean Stark... Horatio actually liked him? Wanted him to be his son? Dan felt his heartstrings tug at the idea. He'd never really had a father before, and had always been surrounded by women and girly guys (cough*Tom*cough). It would be great to actually have a guy to talk to (well one who didn't scream at every little disgusting thing he told them cough*TomandFrank*) and someone to connect with... Although Frank had always been there for him, he was more of Zoe's dad then his. He was the awkward boyfriend, the guy who never really fitted in, despite his good looks and charm.

Adam scowled at the sudden bond between Dan and Horatio. "He's my son. I get to look after him now."

"No you don't! I was raised here!" shouted Dan. People had gathered now, and were joining in.

"Yeah, he's British!" yelled Mark.

"Try something go on!" growled Minnie, displaying ferocity, despite her gentle nature. "I DARE you."

Adam, knowing he was outnumbered, simply turned on his heel and walked out. Dan grinned at his carers. "Thanks guys."

They winked and moved off, to allow the small family talk. Zoe had disappeared somewhere, presumably to find the others. Rosa sniffed and took Dan's hands in hers.

"I know I haven't been the best mother..." she began, "Being evil, and trying to destroy the world, and accidentally almost killing you... But I will do everything in my power to keep you here."

"Thanks Mum. And I've already told you I forgive you about the whole cutting-off-head thing."

"Why cant we be a normal family," sighed Horatio. "Instead I get stuck being in love with you, and a headache." He directed his gaze at Dan, who ducked his head, embarrassed. What he said next made Dan's heart soar.

"But you're the most welcome headache I've ever known."

**OK that was just to start off the story! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Nice? Flames?**


	2. The Mastermind's departure

**Heya this is chapter 2! Please review? Pretty please? I would like 10...**

**ibliniyxxx**

Adam scowled darkly at the fast disappearing building, clutching his bleeding nose. To be honest, he hadn't expected Rosa to come back with him, now that she had changed for the 'better'. He had expected Dan to, though. No matter what anyone thought, he was doing this all for his son, and trying to secure a future for him. The boy was too stuck on his mother, and his 'morals'.

Those morals would change, though. Soon. Very soon.

"Don't worry Dan," he whispered from the black taxi. "Soon you'll see things like me."

* * *

"TO ME! TO ME!" shrieked Tom, waving at Dan wildly. Dan rolled his eyes as he kicked the ball in the direction of his friend. The day had dawned bright and sunny, with a bit of that usual British pinch in the air. The boys (and a select few girls) were playing football, while the girls chatted idly or danced to Lady J's new track. The park was nearly empty, with only a few dog walkers and early birds floating around. Tom dribbled the ball in the direction of the goal, before kicking it back to a girl in their class named Ramona. She booted it into the goal, straight past Quinn. Quinn screamed a curse at her although there was no venom behind it. Ramona laughed and fluttered her eyes at Tom.

Aneisha watched this all with jealousy. How DARE she! Tom was her guy! She pouted at the ground, much to the amusement of the two redhead sisters sitting beside her. Keri cracked one eye open from where she was soaking up the sun.

"Go get him then," she said, before shutting her eye again.

Zoe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, that girl! Somehow turned everything into a funny situation or blew their cover. There had been several close shaves, what with the constant absence in school and the manic life they led.

Aneisha had got up and walked up to Tom who grinned stupidly at her. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "How-"

He was abruptly cut off by Aneisha smashing her lips against his. After a moment she drew back.

"Don't you know how to make out with a girl?" she asked over all the cheers and wolf whistles that came from the crowd. Tom turned red.

"Er... No," he replied. Now it was Aneisha's turn to grin.

"Come on," she said slyly. "I'll teach you."

"Help me!" mouthed a terrified Tom at the guys, as Aneisha pulled him away to some secluded corner of the park. They just laughed and cheered after them. Much to Aneisha's satisfaction, Ramona looked thoroughly dumbstruck.

Good, she thought. Tom is MINE!

Keri watched the exchange with interest, eyes burning a deep orange as she processed everything in front of her. Zoe could never quite get over the fact that this wasn't the... _proper _Keri, not the one Dan had clearly fallen in love with. She knew then that their love was too strong to be felled by something like Keri being almost evil... Though that wouldn't happen in most relationships, she reminded herself.

Suddenly Keri jerked. Zoe was at her side at an instant. "Keri? Keri? KERI! HELP!" she screamed, as Keri's body convulsed. She continued to jerk uncontrollably as the others gathered, one calling an ambulance. Dan pushed his way to the front.

"Keri? What happened?" he asked frantically. She was still convulsing-rather violently, in fact. Quinn had run down to the clinic across the road to see if they could find some help.

Finally, she juddered in Dan's arms and lay still. He checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. He kissed her gently on her nose as Zoe watched from the side, rocking backwards and forwards worriedly.

Someone must have fetched Tom and Aneisha from their make out session, because Dan was suddenly being pulled away from Keri as Tom knelt beside her. He gently lifted her arm, checking her pulse, and then her breathing. Then he lifted one of her eyelids.

"She's fine," he said. "For now at least."

Dan breathed out. As more oxygen finally entered his brain, he felt dizzy with relief. Keri was OK, she was fine. The emergency services would come in a minute and there weren't any signs of her life deteriorating any time soon. His girlfriend was still alive. Zoe cradled her head and gazed up worriedly at Dan, then at Aneisha.

Tom, who had now moved to the back of the group, motioned for Dan to follow him. He scrambled up as subtly as he could, then ran after Tom, fearing the worst.

"What? She isn't..."

Tom shook his head. "No, but Dan... Keri's eyes... they're back to normal. I don't have any evidence supporting my theory, and I could still be wrong, but I think..."

Dan looked up. It might have just been the ice cold fear seizing his body, making him unable to move. It might have been his dread, but he swore he could see a flash of deep orange crossing the sky. His heart sped up as he stared back at his friend.

"He's back, isn't he? The Mastermind is back."

**OOOOOOOOHHH! what relevance does the Mastermind have in ibliniy's story? Read the next chapter to find out! BIT OF A SPOLIER: Nobody should walk alone at night. It's common sense, really. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't possess any common sense. **

**Review, hunny? And it's the holidays, so... please? I wont be updating next week, as its Christmas, then on the 30th it's my dad's birthday, so I'll try and get an extra chapter in. **

**Later darlings! Follow me Tumblr too, I do prompts! Jazzgirlsworld is the name.**


	3. Memory Loss-and love

**Guys,**** I am not getting too many reviews on this so if you want me to continue this (otherwise I'll take it down) please tell me, because I am not sure if it is worth continuing. I have other stories to write as well. thanks!**

**ibliniyxxx**

When Keri finally woke up, she was in a hospital. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, screwing them up against the light. She groaned as a headache hit her full force.

"Sorry," came a blurry voice, one she couldn't quite place. The light dimmed and she opened her eyes a little more. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," she said thickly. She felt like her mouth was stuffed full of cotton. "Arghh... What happened? I feel like I've been hit over the head with a pole. Then stuffed full of... soft stuff. And now I'm one of those shop display thingies..."

"A mannequin?" came the voice, amused. "Tom was right. You HAVE gone back to normal."

That's when Keri remembered who the voice belonged to. "Rose!" she exclaimed sitting up. She got a head rush and promptly lay back again. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" A terrible thought hit her. "Oh no! No one's been hurt, have they? Taken? _Killed?" _

"Woah, slow down! No you just fainted. The Big M was leaving your body, and you had a sort of allergic reaction I guess. And everyone's fine as well."

Keri groaned. "Where's...?"

"Everybody's back at school, but they're worrying. I'll call them now, Dan's waiting outside. He got leave from the school." She got up and walked out, smiling at Keri one more time.

Dan burst in looking frantic. "Keri!" he shouted. She winced. "Oh, sorry," he said, lowering his voice. "Are you OK?"

"Besides feeling like a living mannequin? I'm good."

"I'm so glad you're OK," he said softly, kissing her on the forehead. Keri laughed.

"Wow, that was a bold move!"

"What do you mean? Do you have a disease, or some chemicals taped to your head?"

Keri blushed. "No, it's fine, Dan, I actually liked it. I like you," she said shyly. Dan's face contorted into confusion.

"What...? Wait, Keri, what are your last memories?" he aked urgently.

"Hey, my memory is fine! What happened to your leg more like? Is that _plastic?"_

"Keri just tell me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Getting zapped by the Mastermind's zappy thingy, duh! Did it not work and nearly frazzle everything?"

Dan fell back, slumping into Rose's vacated chair. "You don't remember. You don't remember."

"Don't remember what?"

"Keri, you are... Were... my girlfriend."

Keri stopped. "What?" she said her mouth failing her with every other word. "What?"

"The walks in the park! The beach and the horse! The midnight kiss?" he asked desperately. "You don't remember anything?"

"Dan, I... No."

* * *

Adam walked briskly down the corridor.

"Hey Adam! Glad you're back!"

"Where's the son?"

"Saw the English sights?"

He ignored everyone and continued silently into his office. He dumped a bag next to his desk, a scowl gracing his otherwise handsome features. He looked a lot like Dan, with his blonde hair and his blue eyes. He had high cheekbones, just like Dan.

_It's a pity he didn't inherit my strength, _he thought. _He's weak- just like his mother. She was always a good for nothing bitch. Left me when Dan was born, before I could enroll him in his training._

He picked up a pill and examined it closely. This was a pill which could destroy the world. It stopped evolution, and instead reversed it. It made people brutal, turned them into monsters, mindless monsters. One intake could kill you, and when you did, there was no going back. It destroyed you slowly, and killed you in agony, until you were just a shell.

There was, however a good side to it. It improved your lifestyle, and helped prevented certain diseases.

He crushed it in his hand. KORPS were running free, while all MI9 did was sit on the backsides and chat about what they were going to do.

Good wasn't good enough right now. He picked up the phone and dialled in a number.

* * *

The Mastermind flashed in and out of sight. He was trying to say something but it was lost on human ears. All that came out was a garbled mess, as his technicians frantically tried to save him. The new Crime Minister, a man called Roger Faray, stood to the side silently.

One thing was certain through the mess that was KORPS, MI9 and the government, which had now started taking a personal interest in the teenage agents:

Roger Faray was not human.

**Ohhh, what could this mean? Roger Faray not human? Dan in danger? Keri has memory loss? Who will put the pieces together? Also, when should Frella's wedding take place? Next chapter? But then, hmm, Tom- yikes, I didnt mean to type that!**


	4. The Wedding: Disaster!

**A chapter of fluffiness! Who doesn't love weddings?**

**the Fluffly (kitten) Queen,**

**ibliniyxxx**

Frank smoothed down his suit for the 5th time that morning. He hopped nervously from foot to foot, and ran a hand through his hair. Then he smoothed his suit down again. He checked his feet.

Dan watched all of this with some amusement, and some apprehension. It was the morning of Stella and Frank's wedding, and already several things had gone wrong.

The catering would be delayed by 3 hours. The wedding dress was ripped. Another international crisis had arisen.

"Let's see how Stella's getting on," Tom suggested, stretching his neck out. Frank jumped up, making Dan stare.

"NOOOOOO! I CANT SEE STELLA BEFORE THE WEDDING!" he howled, and ran out screaming. Dan poked his head out of the door Frank left through, just in time to see the groom running zigzags down the corridor, shouting about rainbows and ponies. He opened his mouth.

"Shouldn't we-"

"Nah."

"OK then."

* * *

Stella meanwhile was shouting orders out, in her ripped wedding dress. Even as she walked, it was being fixed by Zoe and a few other seamstresses. She was already close to tears, having realised her perfect day was ruined. Despite Aneisha, Rosa and the Prime Minister assuring her that all wedding days were like this, she couldn't help feeling that the world was not on her side today.

On hearing the catering was delayed, Rosa had shouted some very... explicit words at the person on the other end of the line. Stella had cried then, but luckily she was wearing waterproof mascara. She had seen the movies. She ran up to another agent, earning a glare from Zoe, who was about to insert the needle into her dress.

"Dave! Thank God. Get comms up and put our best people on the line. We need a negotiator too," Stella told Dave.

"You're getting married, Chief? Congrats!"

"This is the worst day of my life," snapped Stella, stomping away to make a few calls. "I need Frank."

"You can't see the groom before the wedding! It's bad luck," the seamstress said. "I'm sure that-"

"Stella!" came a shout, and suddenly a blindfolded Frank stumbled in. Zoe instantly wrapped a piece of cloth over Stella's eyes. "Stella, my love, where are you?"

"I'm here, Frank!" she replied, nearly falling over her dress in her haste to get to her future husband. There were lots of 'aww's but they were stopped when Rosa began shouting orders instead.

"Stella!" She heard Frank say, and suddenly she was wrapped up in his embrace, smelling his cologne. It was liquorice. She buried her nose in his shirt. "I've missed you... Also everyone at the wedding thinks I'm an escaped mental patient."

"I told you not to talk about the pony dream," Stella hissed, but she was too happy to be truly angry. If only they had time for this kind of stuff... If only she hadn't been so stubborn... They could have had weeks... Months... Years together, just like this...

"I couldn't help it... I think we'll need to hire a new band. The other one left."

Stella shook her head, breaking away reluctantly. "I should get back... But I'll see you at the wedding."

"Chief Knight?"

Stella turned. "Yes."

"I'm Roger. I'm here to drive you to the wedding," said the voice. Stella took off the makeshift blindfold, hearing Frank walk away from her. The man stood in front of her had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are we leaving already? I thought the bride was meant to be late," she said, but before he could reply, Tom and Dan burst in.

"Guys! Have you seen Frank?" gasped Tom. "I'm going to die..." he lay on the floor, trying to get his breath back. Dan gave him a look.

"Tom..."

"Yeah?"

"We ran across the street..."

"Still dead..."

Zoe snorted, "God. Tom you're so unfit."

"That's why I'm tech!"

"WHERE IS MY DRESS?!" shrieked Keri, bursting in. She looked very bad tempered.

"I know," Dan said, "Tom you find Frank." He left with Keri.

"OK, I'm alive. Where's Aneisha?" asked Tom, thinking of his girlfriend.

"Why don't you go with Roger," Stella said. "Zoe you go to the venue, get everyone ready... And get alternative catering if you have to. Can you-"

"On it, chief," Zoe ran out.

Roger smiled at Tom. "So you're the techie," he stated, as they walked out.

"Yup, that's me. I've only ever been on 8 missions."

"Wow. I'm guessing you don't like the outside much."

"I'm OK with it... In fact, I think I'd better go catch up with Dan..." Tom trailed off, eyeing Roger carefully. He definitely didn't like the way this guy was looking at him. He turned away, only to have his arm grabbed.

Roger stared at him with emotionless eyes. "Enjoy your day," he said creepily, and let go, climbed into the car and drove off. Tom shuddered. There just wasn't something right about that guy.

**OOOOH! Everyone's met everyone. Wedding procession in next! And who wants to see what happens when Stella gets her hands on a gun and comes face to face with the caterers? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**Review as always, thank you lovely people who do! I would like 15 reviews... Otherwise this is not worth continuing.**


	5. Frank's wedding meltdown

**Urm, yeah. :}**

**WARNING: I think there might be a few distressing scenes in here. Everyone has their own definition of distressing, so I just thought I'd say this. **

**ibliniyxxx**

**WEDDING DAY**

Rosa waved her hand at the oncoming car. She was dressed in a red and black tight fitting jacket, with a matching skirt and red high heels. In her hair, she wore a pink butterfly clip that she had picked out with Stella, who had insisted she wear it to the wedding. The car pulled up, and the driver took one look at her, screamed, "CRIME MINISTER!" and drove off at lightning speed. She let her hand drop. Maybe she should get her son to do this instead. Then she wouldn't have to get Horatio to chase down cars and bring them back. She shrugged. Oh well.

"Horatio, do you think-"

"On it my love," Horatio interrupted, kissing her hand and running after them. There was a loud retching noise behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Daniel!" she said, folding her arms across her chest. "Are you going to do that every time?"

"Every time," grinned her son, coming down the steps. His blonde hair shone brightly, nicely regrown, but it was still a shade darker than it used to be. His leg was still a bit wobbly, Rosa noticed, as he jumped the last step and winced slightly.

Ever since the Red Disaster, Rosa had worried constantly about her son's physical and mental health. He had refused to go to school with only a bit of his hair grown, even though the doctors said he was just about ready. Rosa had gone back into full Crime Minister mode then, screaming her head off about how she wasn't looking for 'just about' she was looking for 'absolutely perfect.' It had taken Tom, Aneisha and Stella to calm her down, while Frank had apologized to the doctor.

Every time she looked at her son, she saw -just for a brief second- the pile of blood, bones and skin he was when she had rushed onto the scene. She hadn't dared look into his open eyes. Then it was gone, and she was looking into the trusting eyes of her 16 year old son. The worst thing was, that their blood had mingled. She watched as blood and lumps of skin and muscle had poured out of her son's lifeless body and just... dripped into someone else's. It had been the most terrible thing she had witnessed, as a mother, a friend and an agent. She would have lost it if Stella hadn't been there.

**Flashback**

_Rosa feels her son dying before she even gets to the KORPS base. Everyone else is laughing and talking, but suddenly it feels like she can't breathe, and her whole world is being torn away from her. That's when she knows. _

_"DANIEL!" she screams, and suddenly everyone is silent, staring in shock at the former Crime Minister. She slides to the floor, trying to regain her breath, although she hasn't done anything. _

_"Rosa? What's wrong?" Stella asks. Rosa's hands curl into fists, as she tries to fight the feeling of death that has just surrounded her. "Rosie?" Stella kneels beside her. _

_"Dan," she whispers. "He's dying... They're all dying... He wants me there with him, he's so scared, Stella," Rosa looks into her best friends eyes, and Stella knows she's telling the truth. _

_"PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN HORATIO!" she shouts, in a tone that invites no argument. They're speeding along in the back of the lorry, but Rosa tries not to hear the cries of her son. _

_"It's not real, Rosie," Stella says, when Rosa tells her about it. "It's all in your head. Dan's not crying." How right she is. _

_But seeing Dan like this is even worse._

_She wants him to cry. She wants him to scream in agony. She wants him to shake and moan in pain. Because although the sounds would pierce her heart, at least she knows he is conscious, that there is hope of saving him. _

_Seeing his still, lifeless body is more than she could bear, and she throws herself onto him, begging him to wake up, to smile at her, to tell her it's a joke. _

_Arms pull her away, and medics surround him. "Clear!" one of them shouts, and Dan's body jerks. "Higher!"_

_It's then she realises she's covered in the blood of her son, and her hands begin to shake violently. Stella is beside her and the two cry. Rosa can't look, but Stella does, and her panicked, hitched breathing and hastily stifled moans are enough to tell her._

_He's dead._

**Flashback end**

"Mum? Muuuuuuum?" Dan said, waving his hands in front of her face. "Stella's going to blow if you're not with her in 5 minutes." He grinned at his mother, unaware of her dark thoughts.

Rosa smiled back, something she did an awful lot. Whenever anyone smiled at her, she would smile back at them, or even smile at young children who had accidently bumped into her. "Sorry, honey, I just a lot on my mind. I-" She was saved for an excuse when a window shattered above and a vase crashed into the fountain. Stella's shrieks floated out of the window and down to them.

"I think that's your cue," he laughed, and she reminded herself that he had been saved, that he wasn't dead and she wasn't childless.

"I'd better go then," she said, and hugged her son. He seemed surprised, but relaxed into it and gave her a squeeze.

"So should I," he replied. "Word is, the groom has climbed the Big Ben..." She laughed at that and waved her son off.

* * *

"NO! I'm not coming down!"

Oscar Cole sighed and Tom put his face in his hands. Dan had been right- Frank was having a meltdown and was currently clutching onto the spire of the Big Ben, while the general public gathered around to watch. Rose hovered at the window, while Tom, Oscar and Blane were trying to talk the groom down.

"Frank, really, you're being silly!" Rose called from technical support. "Why don't you come down and we can talk?"

"Last time I remembered, Frank wasn't this weird," muttered Oscar to Tom. Tom snorted.

"Oh, believe you me, a lot has happened since then..."

Frank howled miserably. "Come on, mate! It's your wedding!" Tom shouted, scooting closer.

"NOOOOO! Don't let the ponies get me!"

**(BTW this next bit was written by my BFF... So I have no idea what this is.)**

Tom began to climb closer to Frank and then...

"DIE STUPID PONY," Frank pulled out the vaporiser and aimed it at Tom. "COME ANY CLOSER AND I SHOOT!" Tom payed no attention and continued to climb. Frank shot. He missed but got the biscuits instead.

"THIS. IS. WAR!" Tom screamed. "How dare you!" Tom lunged at Frank, sending the other biscuits falling off the tower. There were panicked screams below as people ran in all directions to avoid Tom's biscuits.

"Backup! We require backup!" Rose shouted, and a SWAT team jumped onto the tower. The sniper on the other side of the tower grabbed a biscuit and jumped away, using a parachute to land safely on the ground, before hailing a taxi and getting away from the police who also used taxis but couldn't find the sniper.

"Thomas Tupper! Step away from Frank London or we will use force!" the head of the SWAT team called using a megaphone. Tom rubbed his ear and glared at the head.

"I'm right next to you."

"Sorry, force of habit."

Frank's eyes became plates when he saw the SWAT team. "BLACK PONIES," he shouted, "MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

The SWAT team head put his hands on his hips. "Are you saying that because I'm black, bi-atch?"

Frank screamed. He shot the vaporiser in all directions.

Rose shouted, "Quick stop him before he destroys Parliament and Big Ben!"

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Will Dan get there in time? Will Stella murder everyone? Will the bridesmaids survive? Will the SWAT team survive? Will Tom get his biscuits? Will Frank see people not ponies? (I don't even know what she wrote but I CBA to change it).**

**Review! Thanks!**


	6. The Wedding: Back on track

**Hey guys! My friend (the one who wrote the scene) says hi too, and she's glad you like the scene so much. But anyway, here's Wedding Drama: Part 3!**

**EDIT: I'm sorry its a bit late, I had my birthday party over the weekend, and I totally forgot! Anyway I've made this chapter a bit longer to compensate. **

**ibliniyxxx**

Drip. Drip. Drip, went the tap. Tap. Tap. Tap, went the finger. A nail scraped across the surface of a desk. The neurosphere which held the Mastermind had a small red glow, bathing Roger's face in the light. His face was eerily pale, and his eyes were completely empty of emotion. He continued scraping the desk until there was a small dent.

"What's his name?"

"Tom, from what we've heard. He's never anywhere near KORPS."

"And his friends?"

"Neish, K3R1, V.9.5 and Daniel Haynes."

The scraping stopped. "Daniel Haynes?"

The voice replied, "His mother was the former Crime Minister. His father is Adam Haynes. The-"

"Yes, I know who he is. The boy... _Tom... _Will the others follow?"

"Yes. They are devoted to each other. He likes the black girl."

"Hmmm," Faray said, pupils turning to slits. "Neish... I wonder..."

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Frank. Tom toppled off the Big Ben, with a yell- to be caught by his best friend. Tom's eyes widened as he stared at the ground (which was oh-so-far-away) as he dangled. Dan heaved his best friend up, shaking his head.

"Tom, mate, I'm glad that you are getting out more... But let's start with the less dangerous things first, yeah?"

Tom nodded, scrambling off the Big Ben to help Rose with the technical stuff. She pulled him in and they instantly began arguing about which was better: Blade Quest or Adventure Quest. Dan turned back to the SWAT team, who had managed to get Frank, but he was screaming and thrashing around still.

"Argh!" screamed the head of the SWAT team. "He broke my NAIL!"

"How the HELL are you the head?" one of his team said, holding down Frank's arm.

"I don't know," the head said, taking off the helmet- to reveal a black girl with her hair up in a bun. "Chief Agent Knight yelled at me to do this."

"Oh, for god's sake," snapped Dan, scaring Blane, who yelped and jumped on Oscar. Ignoring them, Dan snatched the walkie talkie off the girl and said, "Go back down. Everybody's going to the dogs today..."

"I know right," Tom said seriously. "All we need is another KORPS attack and the day will fall apart."

At this, everyone stopped and turned to him, even Frank. Tom backed away a little. "What...?"

"YOU JINXED IT DUMB-ASS!" shouted the black girl. "YOU TRY-NA PUT US IN MORTAL PERIL?"

"Some one get her off the tower," sighed Dan.

"Listen to him. He has a valid point," a voice behind him said.

"Frank!" exclaimed Oscar. "How was your trip in la-la-land?" The others sniggered. Frank shouted out a little, the wild look back, but quickly calmed down again.

"I've really got to get a doctor," muttered Frank. "Why is it that whenever extreme pressure has been placed on me, I see ponies everywhere?"

Blane gave him a look as he lead the girl off the tower and back inside, the SWAT team followed afterwards. Dan hopped off the safety guard and catapulted himself back into a waiting helicopter. Flying it was Rose Gupta, who shouted over the whirr, "Quick! The wedding starts in an hour!"

Tom threw himself in, and landed ungracefully on the other side of the floor, groaning. Frank copied his example but landed better, brushing down his (surprisingly unharmed) suit.

"Let's go. If the Knight wont come to London, then London will go to the Knight." He grinned at his (really stupid) joke. The kids exchanged looks and sighed as they flew away, the general public cheering them on as they flew, some holding up signs saying,

_GOOD LUCK!_

_HAPPY WEDDING!_

_I'M SUING YOU ABOUT THE BISCUIT THING!_

* * *

Stella Knight was on the warpath.

She had finally lost it. All day she had to deal with terrorists, creepy people and annoying journalists. And the catering still hadn't arrived! She growled angrily, the gun on her legs rubbing uncomfortably underneath her dress. Finally unable to take anymore, she threw a vase at the window, screaming at the top of her voice.

There was a shout from below as Horatio Stark dived for his life. He somersaulted to one side as pieces of vase came hurtling towards him, watching as the vase smashed into the ground where he had been standing a few seconds before. The French PM raised his eyebrows.

"Country is always like this, hmm?" He asked, looking up to where Stella's yelling assaulted their ears.

"No, Mr Prime Minister," Stark said hurriedly, brushing the dirt off the back of his suit. "Just today. And we have everything covered, a criminal couldn't get in here no matter what!"

Just then, Rosa rushed by, nearly flattening Stark in the process. She paused to help him up and then kicked down the door in her haste to get to Stella before she turned on everyone. The French PM screamed loudly, and Stark, having finally had enough (a bit like Stella) simply slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth and lead the man inside.

We really have to do something about that whole Crime Minister thing, he thought wearily, before rushing out to greet the next car.

Up above, Rosa wrestled the gun off her best friend while Minne and Rebbecca got the catering out before murder happened.

"Just-give-me-the-gun!" her breath came out in gasps. Stella shrieked again, kicking Rosa with her white heel.

"No! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!" came her voice, and she swung the gun around to meet Minnie's face. She squeaked in fright and laughter- not in all her days did she expect the Crime Minister to be wrestling the head of MI9 for a gun, so she could SAVE people's lives. She was more likely to kill them. Then again, having the knowledge that your only child was not dead or lost did change people drastically.

Mark snatched the gun out of Stella's hands. "Really, Miss Knight," he reasoned, "They got here, didn't they?"

As Stella paused to think about this, Rosa knocked her over the head with a 12 ft pole, Stella landed on her face. She was knocked out cold. Rosa breathed out deeply. "Right! That's the bride sorted. What about the groom? Danny?" She said into her watch. Dan's face appeared on the screen.

"We have the groom, and we are on our way," he replied. "We should be there at- FLYING PERSON AT 4 O'CLOCK, FLYING PERSON AT 4 O'CLOCK!" The picture tilted as the helicopter swerved to avoid the flying person. "Anyway, we should be there in 30 minutes," he continued as if nothing had happened.

"OK, let's go!" Horatio said, making Rosa jump. The screen switched off and Rosa turned to face him.

"Flying person?" she asked, after making a few weird expressions with her face trying to find the right words. "A flying person?"

"You'd be surprised at how many there are floating around-quite literally," Horatio remarked dryly. "What can I say? London is a strange place." He walked off, dragging Rebbecca with him, completely unfazed at the recent turn of events.

"You know," she said to the caterers (who had come back), "I'm beginning to think KORPS was just a nuisance. They need to protect the country-from _themselves."_

**Review? Whaddaya think? Everything turned out right (well, as right as it can get in MI High). Half an hour until the wedding? And what is Faray planning? Read on! The Next chapter will be part wedding part surprise-thing-i-am-not-going-to-tell-you. **

**thanks!**


	7. Wedding: We're finally there!

**Guys, don't kill me! I swear I had so much going on, I just totally forgot! Can I just ask, will there be a series 8? I've looked everywhere, but I cant seem to find anything that refers to a series 8, and I am getting seriously worried. I've been running it through my head: Is MI High really finished?**

**Loads of love and apologies,**

**ibliniyxxx**

Horatio finally closed the door of the huge venue and breathed out deeply. Dan leant against the wall next to him, panting. He was exceptionally tired, especially since his legs were still a bit weak after the Red Disaster. Horatio slung an arm around him and grinned.

"Hey," he said, "You're doing alright, kid."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered, eyes already on the next floor, where Frank was preparing to come down. "I've still got that lot to deal with. I think Tom and Keri fangirled off somewhere."

"They'll come back, wont they?"

"Yeah, but someone's suing Tom for the falling biscuits and he needs to go to the court house to get his files..."

Horatio laughed. How did he ever hate these kids? They were the best thing that happened to MI9 (besides the mysteriously high biscuit budget). They had saved the country and the world, they had saved Rosa, who was now the light of his life, and most of all, they had saved him. He felt his youth returning whenever the kids smiled at him or included him in something. Bitter and old really didn't suit him at all.

"And Keri needs to meet me by the fountain in 10 minutes," he finished. Horatio was prevented from saying anything as Frank came barrelling down the stairs, out of breath.

"Dan... It's your dad. He's outside_" that's as far as he got, because the next second, Dan had stormed past him, stomping towards the gates. Horatio followed, signalling another agent to do so as well. They stopped a little way off, near enough to hear but far away enough not to draw attention.

"... To listen to me!" Adam was angrily saying.

"Why should I listen to you? Mum told me what a bastard you are! And I remember as well! You hit her!"

"That was once_"

"You were drunk, even though you had a family! "

"ENOUGH! This is not the time for petty arguments_"

"My mother is NOT_"

"STOP Dan! Listen to me, for a minute. I am not here to pick a fight with you, your mother or her boy toy!"

Horatio blushed and scowled. He really hated that man. However, Adam's words had peaked his interest. He listened closely.

"The Mastermind is back."

"I know that! My girlfriend is his exact match!"

"Let me finish! But he has a new Crime Minister. Dan, this man... I don't want you near him. He's terrible."

"Nice to know you care."

"Dan, listen to me." Horatio saw the man grip Dan's shoulders. "I have dealt with him before. I cant tell you anything, because it's classified, but Faray isn't human."

"What is he then?" Dan asked, full attention on Adam.

"I... I don't know. But he will strike, and he will strike soon, at your weakest member. Who's that?"

"Tom- but he's fangirling with Keri_"

"The smart one right? Just... be careful, Dan. And at least consider coming back with me. Maybe as a trial run. But be careful."

Dan looked uncertain, but he nodded at his father's words. "All right. I'll think about it. All of it."

Adam nodded once and stepped into the busy London street. Then, he vanished. Horatio barely noticed, because his mind was reeling. Dan going to America? And how did he know about Faray?

* * *

Frank waited with baited breath at the end of the aisle. Blane had to keep reminding him to breathe, which he did so every few minutes. Tom was in the front row with Keri, and the two of them were already crying. Well, Keri was crying. Tom was sobbing hysterically, drawing some looks from the people around them.

"Would you like another tissue?" a man next to them said.

"Thank you!" Tom wailed, taking it from him. All he needed was a little umbrella and we would have ourselves a Victorian lady.

"Dan!" Frank said in relief, spotting him coming up. "How's Stella?"

**Flashback**

"_I have another sash! It's navy blue! IT'S NAVY BLUE!" Stella shrieked, struggling to climb out of the 5 storey building. Rosa held onto her skirts and pulled the woman back. Also Rebbecca and Minnie, who had Stella's arms. The woman screamed even more._

"_I'll just go and get it! I wont fly to Timbuktu, I promise!"_

**Flashback end**

"Err, yeah... Stella's doing great. She cant wait to get married!"

All conversation was cut off, because the flower girls had just come through. There were some murmurs of excitement, as Rosa went through after, giving a thumbs up to Dan, who grinned back.

And there she was, the beautiful bride. Stella looked amazing in her dress. The upper body fitted her perfectly, with a sweetheart neckline. Pinned to it, Frank noticed, was a tiny robin brooch. The first gesture of his love for her. She wore a sash underneath that, and it was a baby blue, going up in a bow behind her. The rest of the dress was sort of wrapped around itself, with cream flowers in 5 little neat rows, all spread out evenly. It made Frank think of cake.

Her white shoes peeked out from underneath her dress, and Frank noticed, with a measure of fondness, that they were flat shoes. Ever the practical woman, his Stella was. Her veil was over her face, and Frank wondered if he might be allowed to have a peek at her face before they began. Arm in arm with her was her father, who narrowed his eyes at Frank, before giving him a look which said, _I suppose you'll do anyway. _He took it as an achievement, since her father had point-blank refused to be acquainted with him, even with his wife's scolding.

She finally reached him, and they joined hands. The wedding had begun.

* * *

Faray cast another look at Tom, before driving off. He had time, after all. "Nighty night, children," he muttered.

**Ho! what's this? Review! **


	8. I now pronounce you man and wife

**Guys, don't kill me! I have more than one account now, so I have loads of stories to be doing. I think I'm going to delete my MNIP story and just focus on Custody and Run. Ok, that's it, just enjoy these chapters! This is a bit shorter, just to keep you hooked. FEELS ALERT! I really think authors should do these, I am never prepared for feels!**

**ibliniyxxx**

"Do you, Frank London, take Stella Knight to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Stella Knight, take Frank London to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Thankfully Tom managed to keep the sobs to a minimum. Keri had frantically searched through her bag to take out a packet of 100 pink and white tissues, which made Tom look even more ridiculous than he already was. Dan rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, smiling. Tom was still crying and wedding was nearly over. He made a note to ask Frank whether or not you could measure how big someone's tear ducts are.

_It would explain where the common sense part of his brain has gone, _he thought laughing inwardly. _It's been replaced with massive tear ducts. _

His attention switched back to the ceremony where Stella and Frank were saying their vows.

"Stella," Frank said, gazing into her face. "I've never known love like this. Every time I see you, I keep falling for you, but it's like I'm on the ground, and I can see clearly. What I see is a beautiful future with you; you are my light, my life and my love. The thought of living without you is horrendous."

There were many 'awws' and 'that's so cute!' s whispered. Tom sniffed, while Aneisha eyed him warily, dabbing her wet shoulder strap with a tissue. It was velvet as well. Dan simply squeezed his mother's hand, and she looked towards him, pulling him a little closer. Horatio wrapped his arm around her, smiling at them both. For once he wasn't complaining- although ever since Rosa entered his life he had nearly stopped complaining entirely.

"Frank," Stella said, ducking her head shyly. He lifted her chin up so she was facing him. "To be honest, I thought you were a bit of an idiot when we first met. I hated you, you were stupid and annoying so I shoved you into the MI High project."

Tom's jaw dropped open, the tissue leaving his hand to float gently to the floor. He had stopped crying, his face was nothing but shock.

"You got Tom to stop crying at least," someone in the crowd (most likely Oscar) muttered, and a few people laughed.

"But then I saw you with the kids." She gazed up at him lovingly. "You were the best of the best. Always, no matter what, even when you did harbour some feelings for me, you sided with them, supported them and helped them when no one else would. You looked past their ages, past the young faces and past the irritating personalities-"

"I did not come here to be insulted!" Tom shouted, about to flounce off dramatically, if Aneisha hadn't poked her finger on one of his pressure points and made him faint. She and Keri began dragging his body to the side, gesturing for them to continue. Aneisha had a 'how did I ever fall for him' expression her face as she hauled her boyfriend into the wall. Stella burst out laughing, then continued, giggling.

"And you saw kind hearts and great potential. And for you to fall in love with someone like me," she said quietly, "You must really mean it Frank. I've never known you to not mean something - ever. You were always a bad liar."

Frank chuckled.

"But I love you, so much, that it hurts. In the words of Mother Teresa: I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love. And that," she whispered softly, stroking the bit of stubble he always seemed to have, "Is exactly how I feel about you."

The minister smiled gently at the display of affection. "Then we will exchange rings."

Dan stepped forward, waiting as Blane handed the ring to Frank, and he out it on Stella's ring finger. He thought he heard a hastily stifled sob from behind him, but he dismissed it. Horatio Stark does not cry at weddings after all.

He pressed the ring into his unofficial aunt's hand, smiling broadly. She winked back at him, and slipped the ring onto Frank's ring finger. They held hands, simply gazing at each other.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And when they did, they both told everyone it was the sweetest kiss they ever had.


	9. My Sweetheart and Me

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are the best! I can't believe how many people have followed and favourite this story! It's almost unreal! Thank you thank you!**

**ibliniyxxx**

"Stella throw it here!"

"Over here Stella! Over here!"

"No, no! Here!"

About 100 shrieking women were gathered outside the venue, stopping traffic as they all pushed and shoved. They were all trying to position themselves best to get the bouquet, which Stella was about to throw. All the guys at the side looked very scared. Dan slipped a £50 note into Horatio's hand.

"50 says Carrie punches Rose," he whispered.

"You're on," Horatio grinned back. Rosa cast them a worried look, she didn't like the expression on their faces. Of course they hadn't told her about the gambling.

Aneisha was in the throng of the crowd, Keri next to her. She rolled her eyes. What she would like to be doing was fighting an enemy- preferably KORPS. Her intuition was tugging at her, telling her something was going to happen. She was, however, extremely reluctant to ruin Stella's day with more 'protecting the country' reports. She bit her lip, too distracted to notice a colorful array of flowers hitting her in the face. She spluttered, completely unaware that the whole crowd had gone silent.

She was holding the bouquet.

Immediately, everyone looked over to Tom. He was stuffing his face with the wedding cake (after letting Frank and Stella take a bite out of it of course- he wasn't a pig), frosting all over his face.

"What?" stammered Tom. "I didn't do it!"

Aneisha groaned, shoving the bouquet at her friend. "Here. You have it. I'm definitely not marrying HIM."

"The sheep totally got into the river by themselves," he carried on denying/confessing. "I wasn't teaching them how to swim."

"When on earth did you get near sheep?!" Rose gasped.

Aneisha tried hard not to facepalm. Tom began looking shifty, before shouting, "DAN DID IT!" and flying off on a broom cackling. Or at least that's what he thought. He actually just ran away like a deranged person. Dan had a strange sense of deja vu, suddenly he was seeing Frank running away screaming about ponies... He shook his head and smiled. Tom hyper could cheer up anyone any day.

"Please help me get out of this," Aneisha sighed. Her parents, who had come to the reception to see their daughter, smiled a little nervously. The boy was a genius, but everything he was in being smart and hacking, he lacked in common sense and, well, normal... ness. He was polite and kind, but a bit out of it.

"Don't worry dear," her mother said kindly. "All men are like this." She added in an undertone, "Your father couldn't match up a pair of socks if his life depended on it..."

"Yes, but one day I will marry Tom," she complained. "And sometimes I wonder how I ever fell in love with him in the first place."

Aneisha's mother smiled. "True love does make you question your sanity. But it just goes to show, if you can look past it and love all his... um... quirks, then you can get through anything together."

"I guess so," Aneisha said quietly. "I love him because he's an idiot."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom had finally calmed down. With a tired groan, he wiped the cake off his face, slumping on a park bench. He was in Hyde Park, nearer the outskirts of London. How he managed to run that far in the space of 20 minutes was beyond him, but he knew it would take a lot longer to get back. Maybe he could call Dan... or his parents. He took out his phone, speed dialling his dad.

"Hello, son. What is it?"

"Dad? I'm in Hyde Park, near the Hodder and Hyde building. Do you think you could come and get me? Only I strayed too far and can't get back."

A chuckle from the other end. "Alright, Thomas. Sit tight. I'll be there in a mo."

Tom closed his eyes, tucking his phone into his pocket. He was unaware of the eyes watching him from across the park, a man with blonde hair and pale skin, looking at him interestedly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, as it got dark, Tom was still lounging over Aneisha's desk chair as they just talked and laughed. That was the best thing about Tom, Aneisha decided. You could talk to him about anything, and he would only offer his best advice.

He pushed himself off the desk with one hand, causing the chair to go whizzing across the room and crashing into her bed. He was launched headfirst onto it, flopping next to his girlfriend. Aneisha roared with laughter, rolling around, clutching her stomach. Tom joined in after a second. Somehow, they ended up with Tom holding Aneisha against him. She blushed, gazing up at her boyfriend, revelling in his warmth.

Tom sighed, brushing a lock of hair out of Aneisha's face so he could lose himself in her warm, brown eyes. Without meaning to, he brushed his lips against her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. Aneisha snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you," he murmured, his breath hot against her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered back. Suddenly, there were too many layers between them, and she tugged at his jacket, pulling it off and throwing it aside. His hands found her waist, and he kissed her slowly and reverently, as she ran her hands up and down his arms, noticing the slight muscle that had appeared.

"You've been working out."

"You've been getting irresistible," was his reply, kissing her nose. She undid his belt, surprised when he pushed her back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused. He looked at her, hands folded in his lap.

"I don't think we should go there yet, Aneisha..." he explained. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that stuff yet."

"That's fine," she smiled, curling up next to her boyfriend again. She placed her hands over his, yawning. "If you're not ready, we won't do anything. But stay."

Tom smiled down at his girl, new feelings arising in him as he hugged her close to him again. But he knew, no matter what, that love was always what he'd feel for her, amongst these strange new ones. He would never let anything hurt her.

After another hour or so, Aneisha was fast asleep. The day had worn her out, and she had completely forgotten to tell Tom about her nagging feelings that something was going to happen to him. So, completely unaware of Aneisha's CORRECT intuition, he gently placed her on the bed, and made his way downstairs, calling goodbye to her parents.

He stepped outside into the cold, fresh air of the night, and began making his way down the street to his house. The stars twinkled down at him, but they weren't light enough to unmask the danger hiding in the night.

**And that's the end of that! Reviews?**


	10. Stella's kitty

**My exams are coming up on the 27th April, so I'll make this quick- good luck to all those in the same position as me! End of year exams are scaaary! Oh and bold is Rosa, italics are Horatio, underline is Tom and normal is Dan. It'll make sense, don't worry.**

**ibliniyxxx**

Tom strolled down the dark pavement, hands in his pockets, letting the crisp night air fill his lungs. he had pulled his jacket back on, but unconsciously tugged it slightly closer, shivering. Why were British nights so cold? His breath came out in front of him in puffs of air. Briefly, he thought about the tiny water droplets condensing and turning into a little cloud, but his thoughts drifted back to Aneisha.

Aneisha, so beautiful, so wonderful! And so sweet. Fierce too. He chuckled at the thought of Aneisha yelling her head off (he didn't have to imagine it- she'd done that plenty of times). While it was scary in the moment, Tom often reflected on the tiny little scrunch on her forehead whenever she was angry. Sometimes he had wanted to give into the impulse to kiss it away and make her happy again (although that would probably end with him in an MI9 hospital).

RING! Tom picked up his phone, hearing familiar yells in the background. "Hey Dan! How's life back at yours?" he said cheerfully. He could practically hear the boy scowling from the other end.

"You bastard... Leave all the adults to me while you get cozy with Aneisha..." there was no real poison in his voice though, just a tint of exasperated humour. "Watcha doing- OH GOD! I haven't disturbed anything, have I?"

"No, you haven't. I'm on my way home, actually. What's up with Stella?"

"I have no idea. But you would NOT believe the day I'm having..."

So Dan proceeded to tell Tom about how Stella and Frank had barely been married 5 minutes when Stella had come back to the venue, yelling her head off about kittens and adoption. Then she'd pulled Rosa into car and all three of them had driven off together.

"It was so awkward," Rosa told the two boys. She was on her own phone, chatting to them. "Can you believe what she wanted? SHE WANTED TO ADOPT-"

"Leave them to blow my ears off instead, would you?" Horatio Stark remarked dryly, his voice echoing slightly from the living room. Dan was in his room, Rosa was outside in the garden and Tom was walking home. All 4 were on their phones.

"Yeah, but what did Stella want?" Dan asked impatiently.

A girly shriek that could only be Tom. "She wanted a baby!"

**"What? No! Don't be silly! Stella has a kitten now!"**

_"Yes, Rosa, and that kitten has disappeared, which means Stella's gone into mother mode and is tearing our house down looking for it."_

"A kitten, that's so cute!"

"Um, mum..."

_"Where did they get it from again?"_

**"That pet shop down the road, Horatio. I think Frank wanted a goldfish..."**

"MUM-"

"What colour is the kitty? I want DETAILS!"

"Er, guys, is the kitten white?"

**"Yes it is son. Oh and Tom it has a black spot on it's eye."**

"Oh wow! So it's like... A pirate or something!"

"Erm, guys, I think-"

**"I think it's called Dory, or Dora."**

_"No, Frank said it's Emily..."_

"How about Yelda?"

_"Yes, that was it! Thanks Dan!"_

"Yeah, about-"

"Yelda's not a pirate name at all..."

"GUYS THE CAT IS IN MY ROOM I PICKED IT UP AND TOOK IT HERE BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS A STRAY!"

Rosa and Horatio said in unison: "WHAT!? STELLA!"

* * *

Once Stella was reunited with Yelda, Frank trying to pet Yelda's head as the couple relaxed on Rosa's sofa, Dan turned his attention back to the call.

"Hey Tom, I-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Strange. The call had ended. Tom must have got tired of waiting or something. He yawned, suddenly feeling tired himself. Well, got a long day at school tomorrow, he thought, before his head hit the pillow and he was out like a light.

* * *

"HEY! Who are you?" Tom asked, as he was dragged blindfolded by the scruff of his collar towards... away from... somewhere. All he could see was blackness, and it scared it a little bit. He only heard a cold voice.

"Start wiping his mind clean," it said, and Tom forgot that in the end.

Because without memories, you had nothing to shape you as a person. Just a shell.

**Once again, I am going to shamelessly ask for reviews and shout out to my friend LeEvilOreo. Good luck again to all! Kisses and hope for everyone! (I ran out of cookies).**


	11. Hectic Life

**So, um. Don't kill me, but I was practicing to get into medical school and I literally had so much to do! But here ya go... I guess :?**

**ibliniyxxx**

"Hey!" Dan ran towards Keri and Aneisha, grinning. He looked disheveled and there were scratches all over his face. Keri's eyes widened.

"OMG! What happened!" Keri asked, reaching out and touching Dan's face. She already had her make-up kit and brush out, and was dabbing it into the foundation. Dan yelped as the brush touched his face.

"It was the cat, and what are you doing?!" he said. Keri rolled her eyes, applying an extra layer of makeup to her face instead.

"Well, DUH! I'm covering up your scratches," she said and began attacking his face again with the brush. He spluttered. "Boys..." she muttered.

"Well before we go to the park, I want to go wish Frank and Stella a happy honeymoon," Anerisha declared. The other's agreed and followed her. "How's your mum, Dan?"

"She's OK, but hopefully her and Stark won't get married too soon," Dan groaned. "I'm not ready to be Dan Stark yet."

"I think it has a certain ring to it," Keri said, then dodged Dan's playful punch. "Danny Stark! Dan Stark!" she taunted, and Dan rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're going to get married one day - you'll be a Stark too!" The moment the words had left Dan's mouth, he realised what he had said. A seriousness fell over the little group as they passed the trees of the houses nearby. "Um..."

"Y - You think we're going to get married one day?" Keri said, blushing. Aneisha fell back, close enough to hear but far enough to let them have their moment.

"Well," blustered Dan, "I mean - Yeah I may have - "

"Dan..." she said softly, laying a hand on his arm. No other words were needed. Aneisha could see the sparks flying between them - for the second time. She smiled, then jumped a foot in the air.

"What was THAT?!" she cried, running up to Stella's house. The other two followed, getting ready to fight as Aneisha tried to pick the lock. The door swung open, revealing a strange scene indeed.

Horatio Stark had a meowing kitten on his head, and was running around yelling his head off as Yelda scratched him. Stella was pursuing him, shouting, "Don't hurt her, don't hurt her!" Frank was trying to make breakfast, and was balancing a number of plates. He dodged Stella as she tripped, falling straight into Horatio and knocking him over. Yelda yowled as she went flying in the air, landing on Rosa, who had been coming down the stairs holding a pot of boiling water. She shrieked and dropped it as the cat latched onto his face.

"Mum!" Dan shouted, pushing past Aneisha and slipping on the hot water. "Yaarrh!" he went sliding around the house, barely managing to stay on his feet. Keri bent over laughing - only to be dragged into the mess by Frank, who was helping Stella up, sending some of the plates flying. Keri's instincts kicked in, and she caught the plates, making a table next to her crash. She shouted something, stepping into the house and avoiding Dan as he skated by.

Aneisha sighed, looking at the mess. "Well... If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." She stepped into the house, watching Dan as he was forced to do a pirouette to avoid crashing into Horatio, who had staggered upright. Rosa had got the cat off her face, and was tending to him, trying to get him to hold still while she put plasters on her face.

The honeymoon was not off to a great start.

* * *

Aneisha frowned at her phone. Why wasn't Tom picking up? He never usually did this. He had blanked her since yesterday. Was it because she had rushed things? She hoped not. She shrugged, deciding to make her way to his house. Maybe he was sick or something... Or raiding a biscuit shop. Either one.

"Oh, hello, Mr and Mrs Tupper!" she called, spotting them on the street. They looked relieved to see her, which Aneisha found a bit strange. "Have you seen Tom? He's not answering his mobile."

"WHAT?!" Mrs Tupper shrieked. "I thought he was with you!" People stared and her husband glared at them, not bothering to shush her.

"He said he was staying the night with you," he explained and Aneisha began to get very worried. "Did he leave?"

"Yes, he said he was going back his house..."

"Do you know why?" The blush on her face as she tried to stammer out an excuse said it all. "Oh. Right."

"I'm calling the police!" Mrs Tupper shouted -

"No need."

"Tom!" All three flung themselves on him. He staggered slightly under the weight, but remained upright.

"How're y'all?" he replied, grinning goofily at his family and girlfriend.

His dad leaned over to Aneisha and whispered, "Don't give up on him. He's a good kid at heart," And Aneisha laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't give up anytime soon," she said cheerfully. Mrs Tupper pocketed her phone and clapped her hands.

"Well, now that's sorted... I think we can go home now, Dave." Mr Tupper nodded, and left the couple on the street. Aneisha smiled at her newly returned boyfriend.

"Where were you all night?"

"I think I fell asleep on a park bench somewhere... Or a tree... I can't really remember." He kissed her on the cheek, looking at her hopefully. "Biscuits? With extra chocolate?"

Aneisha laughed. "Yeah, sure! But we'll need to stop at the shop, we're out of biscuits."

"But not topping? Strange indeed..." She laughed, and the two went off together. She didn't notice as Tom attached a tracker to her back as he slid his arm around her.

**The plot thickens... What happened? Again, reviews, people! Love you all!**


	12. The suspicions begin

Dan flopped face down on his bed. He had been stuck in Stella's house for the entire day, dodging things, hitting things, and trying to clean up the mess that was caused by one lively kitten and 7 panicking, yelling people. Which he now knew was not a good combination. At least not _all_ of the house had gone up in flames. But it would be repaired by the time Stella and Frank got back from their honeymoon in Ohio, America. Hopefully.

There was a soft knock on the door and his mother came in. "Hey, Danny," she murmured. Looking at her, he knew he'd never get tired of seeing her kind face, so different to the one he knew back at KORPS. It was all he ever wanted - and all he ever needed. "Sorry about today... You didn't get to hang out with your friends..."

"It's OK," Dan mumbled, scooting over to make space for his mum. "I've got school tomorrow. I'll see them then... and Keri was with me anyway."

"Yes. It feels nice just not to worry about anything, don't you think? And did Keri get contacts? Her eyes are different."

Dan shot up, hand over his mouth. "Oh sh - damn! I forgot!" How did he forget?! The Mastermind was the biggest threat to the world, and he forgot to warn MI9, an agency he was part of, that he was back?! "No, Mum, the Mastermind is back! Keri collapsed on the playing field today and when she woke up her eyes were back to normal. Tom thinks that the Mastermind found a way to leave her body and go back to KORPS."

"Horatio!" Rosa immediately called her boyfriend, who was at the door in an instant. "We need to head to MI9 headquarters, right NOW!"

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was gathered together. As Stella and Frank were on holiday, Rosa was heading up MI9 and Horatio the MI HIGH team. "We need to raise the terror alert again!" Keri said, alarmed. "We need to warn people! I've seen inside the Mastermind's head - it's not pretty! He could strike at any moment!"

"I'll call my father," Dan suggested, and when Rosa was about to protest, he continued, "We need all the help we can get!" He took out his phone and started dialling. Horatio, watching, felt a little pang of hurt. Dan didn't know his number...

"I'm going to contact the armed forces," Tom said, and he ran out. Aneisha frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. It was unusual for Tom to run so fast, but there was an emergency.

"Aneisha? Can you grab the UN? We need an international message sent out," Rosa requested, taking something from Minnie. "Thanks, Minnie, get Mark and start upgrading the cyber-security systems. Horatio, Zoe, find England's best scientists, technicians and - well, basically anyone with skills that will be beneficial to us - and get them to start assessing the risks and putting out safety measures."

"Aren't we gonna tell Stella and Frank?" Dan asked, waiting for his biological father to pick up. Rosa shook her head firmly.

"Absolutely not! This is the last thing they need. Let them enjoy their honeymoon in peace. They'll find out when they find out."

Aneisha typed in the MI9 password, waiting for the files to decode to let her in. She typed in the number for the UN, waiting for the moderator to answer. While she was waiting there was a small 'ping' on the side of her noticeboard to show that someone else was also online in the MI9 systems. She clicked on the link.

Tom? Tom was on the MI9 systems? Why? He was meant to be calling the armed forces - Oh. Aneisha suddenly understood, when Tom cursed angrily, stabbing a key on the keyboard. Trust Tom to be playing Blade Quest when there was a national crisis. She smiled at her boyfriend's foolery.

Little did she know, she was actually the fool as underneath his desk, Tom was downloading information on the latest cyber-security upgrades onto his spypod...

* * *

Dan watched his best friend Tom sprint past, yelling at the top of his voice. He dodged out of the way, watching him disappear around the corner. "Jesus! What's so urgent?" There was a click at the other end. "Hello, Adam."

"Dan. Is this about Faray?"

"No, actually, the Mastermind is back. We need the CIA to back us up."

"Dan, look I'm telling you, just keep an eye out for your best friend, Tilly-"

"Tom-"

"-Tom then. Faray always targets the weakest. If there's anything suspicious about him at all, tell me, please. It's important."

"My best friend is fine, and if this is another attempt to get me to join you in America, then no! I'm happy here! Just... Just talk the head of the CIA, OK? Get back to me." He hung up, sighing. He wished he was on better relations with his father, but the man just infuriated him every time they spoke!

He did keep mentioning Faray, though, and now that he thought about it, Tom did seem to be running extremely fast with no apparent purpose. That wasn't like Tom. Usually he would put all his efforts into staying away from exercise. He would keep his father's advice in mind, but he wouldn't look into it too much... There was nothing to worry about.

"Danny!" his mother called, and Dan set off in her direction.

* * *

Keri couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She hadn't been given a job, but she was going around, generally helping everyone else out, and doing bits and bobs now and then. But when her mind was free, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched - maliciously. Maybe I'd better go and find Dan... She thought. I'll feel better after talking to him. She entered a corridor, her footsteps echoing off the walls.

She stopped. Something was very wrong. Her footsteps were echoing yes, and so were someone else's. She took another step and this time, she could hear that the echo went on for too long. She took another - and a millisecond later someone did as well. She whipped around, ready to fight, but no one was there! The corridor was completely empty. Slowly, she began backing up, still hearing the footsteps. She looked around wildly.

Invisibility? Was that how they were doing it? She didn't know. A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, and she gave a muffled scream, slamming her attacker against the wall, but he didn't let go, he was cutting off her air supply. She tried again, and this time he cursed and let go, and without looking back, Keri fled, blood pounding in her ears.


End file.
